exsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Tohrus
Tohrus "Now, listen here and closely.... I don't need anyone's help!" -Tohrus, upset should someone offer to help them Tohrus is a travelling Laguz, from Kilva, who brings trouble wherever they go. Is an infamous info-broker who only gives out information for an exchange of something worth their time. Past Tohrus doesn't really discuss their past to people, as only a small handful of people they keep close know about it. Tohrus, as a child, was raised by a single mother, never knowing their father. They were born out of a sexual affair, but their mother never hated Tohrus, and always loves them, even if the circumstances of their birth wasn't the best. Tohrus mostly spent a good life in the beginning, surrounded by friends and a mother who loved them dearly. However, one day, when Tohrus was around pre-teen age, playing with a bunch of kids outside of town, a group of Beorcs came by and tried to capture them. Tohrus, along with their friends tried to fight back against them. During the fight, one of the Beorcs scorched Tohrus around the cheek, leaving them a burn-scar. In the end, Tohrus managed to escape, but not of their friends did. When they returned back, everyone blamed them for not trying to save their friends. Tohrus's mother tried to re-assure them that it wasn't their fault, but Tohrus still blames themself for the incident and not being able to save them. When Tohrus is finally old enough, they leave Kilva to travel around, becoming an infamous info-broker and trader. Present As of now, Tohrus is still traveling around. Usual spots where Tohrus can be found hanging around in is in Aloid, Crimea, Gallia, Phoenicis, and the outskirts of Ellavale. They like to trick Beorcs out of their valuables, taking it when their guard is down, and then selling it for money. They also like to give Beorcs wrong directions, tricking them into getting lost. However, Tohrus does enjoy to trade, but only if they like the item being offered. One of things that Tohrus offers to trade is information that Tohrus has themself, though, the price for it rises. Tohrus gathers information by usually threatening Beorcs by hanging them by one leg in the sky, saying they'll drop them if they don't cough up the information. They keep to themselves and doesn't really have a lot of friends. Personality Tohrus is someone who is really playful and mischievous. They like to pull tricks on people and stir up trouble. They don't necessarily always enjoy chaos, but it's where they feel most alive and free. They thrive in it. Tohrus also is someone who is always smiling when spoken to. When alone, they have a neutral expression, and seem out of it, almost dead inside. But, when approached, the expression changes, and a gorgeous smile is put on their face, laughing, as if nothing happened. Tohrus smiles so much to a point that when they are sad, scared, full of anxiety, about to breakdown, they keep wearing a smile. They feel that it's a necessary to smile at all times because it's what people like. Should they stop smiling, Tohrus gets upset and starts to beat themself up about it. They put up a cold, mean front, to keep people at a distance because they don't want to lost another group of friends again. They refuse to let people in and claims that they could care less if they were hated by people or not. In this front, they also get upset should someone say something demeaning like 'cute' or 'little baby bird'. In reality, Tohrus is someone who is very sweet and feels strongly and deeply. But, they built themselves up to make sure their emotions don't rule over logic. They are fragile on the inside, and want to surround themselves with others, becoming a source of support. Though, they keep holding themselves back and say that it's not worth it. The real Tohrus is someone motherly. They are calm, serene, and always make sure that everyone is okay. They take care of those who are close to them. Battle Specifics When Tohrus is in one of the towns they visit, they'll become an ally if you follow these steps: # Give them an expensive item to grab their attention # Keep up an amusing conversation for them # In the middle of the conversation, try and convince them when things are going good # To further convince Tohrus, get someone motherly who's in your party to talk to them, like Pulchri Trivia * They always wanted to learn how to garden, but never had the time * Likes to eat spicy food * Hates cockroaches * Takes good care of their body * In the middle of the story, Tohrus goes to defend an ally, which results in getting their hair cut off * If the above doesn't happen, Tohrus's hair is cut off when Tohrus decides to become honest with themselves as a person * Likes to people watch * Still has a small form of hope that their friends are still alive * Their breasts is padding they use as way to lure in more people to giving them their valuables